


boy, you´re wondrous

by camillus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Detective!Sasuke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, b99 inspired, bisexual naruto, florist!naruto, inner sasuke is screaming 24/7, kakashi and iruka are naruto's dads, naruto is dumb, really cheesy, sakura is a badass lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillus/pseuds/camillus
Summary: "thank you, for the sunshine bouquet"-Sasuke, a city detective, ventures into a town to finally solve one of the most important cases of his career, when on his way, he meets a radiant and stunning blonde in a flower shop, who will be willing to help him in his search.(or a gay dumb cop and a blonde florist falling in love and trying to hide their feelings, both dorks finally confess)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	boy, you´re wondrous

The trees were swaying in the wind, and Sasuke was restless.

The youthful criminologist hadn’t been able to find a single hint for the case. His colleagues expected him to be clever and efficient like his brother, as it was thanks to him that he was hired. His father had molded him from a young age to be skillful, talented in every scenario that was presented. 

He sighed. A hunch over a civic leader philanthropist had been craving his mind; although the evidence wasn't utterly clear, he was certain that the man was concealing money for drug dealers. His racing thoughts wouldn’t let him rest until he got an answer or even a small clue.

After a moment of wandering around the neighborhood, Sasuke had a sudden insight. A flower store caught his eye. He could interrogate people around there. Small talk wasn't his thing, but it was his only option.

A bell rang when he entered the Yamanaka flower shop. The detective looked around as examining a row of plank succulents beside him. "Welcome! Just a sec" a husky voice exclaimed from a room at the back. 

The sunlight poured nimbly filling the room with golden streams, hitting right into a boy's face whilst he carried a big bunch of flowers.  
The raven boy admired the dazzlingly handsome man’s face in front of him. Oh, dear fucking christ. His heart clenched in his chest and his cheeks lit up crimson. Every feature kept him astonished; the shimmer in his azure eyes, his messy golden locks… the person in front of him was soothly breathtaking. 

Naruto watched him expectantly. “Are you alright sir?” Suddenly things were in motion again and came to the realization he had been looking mesmerized, and holding that radiant man’s hand for too long. “I--sorry- Detective Uchiha” replied with his badge.

Fortunately, he was capable of covering his flutter smoothly. 

“Naruto” he chuckled softly. “So, how can I help ya?” he said as he leaned on the counter. 

“Well, uh-l I need to ask you a couple of questions”

“Hmm, alright. But you’ll lemme ask you a couple of questions after” he answered as a playful smile dancing across his lips. “And, I need you to buy something. I’m on a budget, what were you expecting?”

“Fine” he replied. “What do you know about the language of flowers?”

“I don’t really go for that sort of thing” he answered, a bit puzzled “I’d rather focus over the color of the arrangement, y’know. The proportion of different colors, instead of some complicated baffle to decipher” 

“Can’t you do both of ‘em?” 

“Guess I could try” Naruto said, “You have somethin’ on your mind?”

“Surprise me”

“Now, Mr. Detective, it’s my turn” the blonde “You’re not from around here, are you?”

Sasuke blinked and cleared his throat once more. “Kinda”, he stated stony-faced. “I’m from-- well, not here. This neighborhood, I mean”.

“Thought so, I’ve never seen you here and, trust me, I know everybody” he uttered while he swiftly maneuvered his hands to do a sparkling red bow around a bunch of carnations. “Oh- I need your name and number”

Hold on. This is going too fast. Oh no. I feel my face flushing. Getting lost in those hypnotizing blue eyes. He gave a local number and quickly replied, “Me? I- Sasuke” 

“Okay, it shouldn’t take more than a week so I’ll give you a call for you to pick it up” he hummed with a smile.

“Right”

The next day, Sasuke wondered about the blonde, bright as the morning sun. His heart flip-flopped as he thought of him. He groaned and leaned over his desk filled with papersThe paperwork that day was insanely big. But he couldn’t focus.  
Detective Hatake rambled to him about how lovely Iruka looked that morning, as per usual. 

Sasuke was evidently distracted by the flower boy and his disastrous case.

“Uchiha!” “My office. Now!” Captain Tsunade roared abruptly pulling him out of his thoughts. Perhaps, she wanted to talk about his recent case.

"You disobeyed direct orders to drop this case!" she growled

"I'm certain he's meeting with drug dealers, please trust me" he blurted. He had crossed the line; the guy had important relations with the police. Because of it, he had to investigate him. 

"Fine" As the woman replied, Sasuke's eyes widened.

She had accepted.

Instantly, she handed over a white folder. "This is what we've got. You can proceed with the case, but I'll send the sarge with you"

"Yes captain, I will not disappoint you"

"Alright. Dismissed"

Of a sudden, his phone rang. It was him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!  
> all comments/kudos are very appreciated : )


End file.
